


Danganronpa: Galaxies Apart

by PorridgeBoi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorridgeBoi/pseuds/PorridgeBoi
Summary: Callista 'Callie' Kasai wakes up in a strange place full of strange people.None of them can leave, and none of them are there of their own will.Why?Well, it's time for a killing game, of course!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine waking up with no recollection of where you were, how you got there, or why you were there. And with a weird kid covered in ash on top of you.

"Hello, ma'am! Uh, ma'am? Are you alright?"

It was completely obvious that I was _not,_ but I wasn't about to bully this strange-looking child with terrible observational skills. I'd probably be better if he got off of me. Swiftly moving away, I realised more people were in the room as well.

"Hey, just because I'm small doesn't mean you can ignore me, that's incredibly rude, ma'am!" Have you ever wanted to punt a child into the sun? With gritted teeth and a very fake smile on my face, I looked at the boy and said,

"Right now, I just want to find out where we are, okay? I'll talk to you later, _Sir."_

He looked outraged as I strutted away, but I shrugged it off, coming across a girl with two (very short) ponytails, and a guy with a countless amount of piercings.

_Guess I'll talk to the girl first, doesn't seem like she's doing much._

She seemed rather absent, staring at the ceiling, swaying from side to side and humming.

"Excuse me? Miss?"

"Ah! Hello hello! My name's Lilian! Ultimate Dragon Dancer at your servery! Been a dancer all my life, y'see, and then I went to Ja Pan! This Hopey Dopey thing accepted me and now I'm an Ultramite Dragon Dancer!"

I didn't remember asking for her life story, but I suppose that's what I got. Her way of speaking is a bit weird, I didn't think I could handle it any longer, and she didn't seem as though she would be much use in telling me where in the world we were. I turned to the piercing guy. He had dull purple hair and eyes, down to about his shoulders, and was wearing a dark grey jumpsuit. Upon seeing me looking over at him, he stood up.

"Hey. The name's Joey Brass. Ultimate Roboticist."

Another Ultimate? This was getting weird. Surely it can't be coincidental, especially considering I'm an Ultimate too. He held out his hand, his knuckles reddened and worn down. Looks like he's been making robots since the damn beginning of time. Despite his hand being covered in what looked like oil, I shook it firmly.

"What's your name?"

This was the first person that had asked out of the three I'd spoken to, so naturally, I felt obliged to answer him.

"My name is Callista Kasai, but I prefer Callie. Believe it or not, I'm an Ultimate too. The Ultimate Indie Gamer!"

"Kasai... same last name as that guy over there. I think he's a gamer too, but I'm not too sure. I think his name's Tama?"

I froze. My brother. His full name is Tamago, which is Japanese for Egg, because when he was born, our parents couldn't think of a name for him, and he was super fussy. The first food he actually enjoyed was, you guessed it, an egg. He finds it so embarrassing that he just goes by Tama.

Tama's an Ultimate too, and his skill in games earned him his Ultimate Talent. I'm the Ult. Indie Gamer, he's the Ult. Adventure Gamer! The two go hand in hand, so naturally, we play together a lot. We fight a fair bit too, but it's fine. Hopefully we don't fight now, the situation is too important. I better get going.


	2. Chapter 2

I began walking over to my brother. He didn't see me at first, as he was talking to two people. One was a girl who was just below average height, with her white hair in huge poofy ringlets. She was wearing a green dress with plenty of embellishments and had a pair of white silken gloves on. Compared to her, the other person, an extremely tall male, looked rather sloppy. His short blonde hair was unkempt and the olive-green hoodie he had on was baggy. One thing I noticed was how muscular he was, he looked as though he could crush a tree in half with one hand. Seeing as my brother was preoccupied talking to the girl, I turned to the boy.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Callie Kasai. Ult. Indie Gamer!"  
  
He turned around startled, as though he had been fixated on something else. I was quite startled too. He looked relatively normal, a warm glow about his face, faint freckles, and a pair of oversized tinted glasses, with very thin mint rims. And now comes the strange part. His eyes were pitch black, scleras and all, and from the top of his head, I could see two antennae, not unlike a bug.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, daydreaming, as usual, typical me!"  
  
He apologised profusely for about five minutes before introducing himself.  
  
"Anyway, where was I? Oh, my name! I'm Aiden Lampyridae Birder! Ultimate Bug! Please don't be scared of me?"  
  
"Pssh, I'm not scared of anything!" Blatant lie. "It's a pleasure, Aiden."  
  
He beamed, and for a moment I could have sworn he was physically glowing. Must be my imagination, I do play games a lot, after all. After talking to Aiden it appeared my brother had noticed me. As usual with him, you can hear him before you see him.  
  
"Callieeeeeee! You're here too? Whoa! I have no clue what's going on here, this is so crazy, isn't it? Anyway, I was talking to this bug guy and that girl there, her name's Ivy."  
  
Tama began ranting on, so I turned to the girl.  
  
"Ivy, was it?"  
  
"The one and only! Ivy Lee! I'm the Ultimate Botanist. That's spelt B-O-T-A-N-I-S-T for all you bozos that can't spell."  
  
She pulled a face at me, and I could tell that we weren't going to get along, so I left it at that, looking at my brother.  
  
"Tama, do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"Absolutely no clue, sis. This could be a dream..." He suddenly struck a pose like a ninja. "You aren't a dream impostor of Callie, are you? Hyaaaah!" Oh god, I forget how embarrassing he is at times.  
  
"I wanna go see who else is in this damn place, Egg Boy, I'll see you later."  
  
Before he could even say anything about the nickname, I walked away, pushing open a door that led to a rather cosy room. It smelt of cinnamon, and a blazing fire, blocked off by a glass panel, was heating the room. I could see three people in the room, one sat on a beanbag furiously scribbling away into a notebook, one sprawled across the floor and one about to leave through the door I had just come through.

"Oh! Hello there. I suppose I should introduce myself, hm?"

She smiled at me and bowed.

"Kata Chiba, Ultimate Knight. It's my sworn duty to protect my Princess. If only she were here... I feel so lost."

A classic case of 'Sword Lesbian doesn't realise she is Sword Lesbian.' I held out my hand, and she shook it. Kata had a very firm grip, and it was clear that she's the kind of person you wouldn't want to mess with, but she seems nice. Her hair was short and black, one side shaved, and she had a bag with a sword in strapped on her back. A few pieces of armour covered her shins, shoulders and chest. The next person I came across was very intrigued by it, too.

"Hey, the name's Jackal. Jackal Ferrox. I'm the Ultimate Duet Singer, but I don't sing any more... my singing partner died. She was my soulmate... and I've promised myself that I'll never perform again. I started up a metalwork business anyway, so I have something that keeps the cash rolling in!"

Another person who spills their life story as soon as they get to know you? Jeez, what is this, a 2012 Wattpad fic? He began talking to Kata, and how great her armour was, so I left them alone and walked to the last person in the room.

"Hello, my name's Callista Kasai, but Callie's fine. I'm the Ultimate Indie Gamer. You are..?"

The person I was addressing looked rather strange. He had mint green, messy, centre-parted hair, and one of his eyes was completely white. Scars riddled his whole body, especially his chest, which wasn't covered up, so you could easily see the scars. Some looked fresh, and there were even some wounds. He looked up from his writing and began to speak.

"My name is Oscar Carson Bartholomew Carnet." I knew I recognised him. He's...  
"Ultimate Poet. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Kasai."

We talked for a few minutes about poetry, before I decided to move on to the next room. Better get going.


	3. The Last Few

Only a few people were left to talk to after everything else had happened. One was quite close by. He was a dark-skinned boy with navy blue hair and golden-rimmed glasses. He seemed to be by himself, so I went over to him.  
  
"Allo!" He said, in an unmistakeably French accent.

"Hello. I'm assuming you speak English, too?"

"Yes, I do. My name is Orion Comete, Ultimate Astronomer. Sorry if I sounded French before, it happens every time I say hello." He was a very cheerful person, and I couldn't help but smile around him. He just stopped me from feeling nervous.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Orion, my name's Callie Kasai, Ultimate Indie Gamer."

We talked for a couple of minutes about games (No Man's Sky, naturally) before I moved on to a girl with silver hair. It almost seemed metallic. Upon further notice, her eyes were glowing a bright crimson, which for some reason, I didn't seem to find peculiar.

"Hello, I'm Callie Ka-"

"Yeah, yeah, Ultimate Something or other. Tsubasa Washi, Ultimate Vampire, now shut up." She then crossed her arms and turned around, which I assumed meant the conversation was over. Near to her was the young boy I had woken up with on my stomach earlier. With a sigh, I walked over to him. Despite only having seen him a few hours ago, he looked considerably more dishevelled.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about earlier-"

His breathing was heavy, and for a moment I was concerned something bad had happened, before I noticed a girl with wavy, brown hair tied in a ponytail (yet it still reached down to her feet) dancing. 

"Oh? Were you dancing?" The child then nodded and smiled.

"Well, I won't be long. I'm Callista Kasai, the Ultimate Indie Gamer!"

"Jet- Lil- Ultimate- Engineer-" Jet spoke this between breaths. I briefly spoke to the girl, who said her name was Hinami Hana and she was the Ultimate Dancer, and I then left to talk to the others.

First was an attractive-looking male. His black hair was quite messy, like he hadn't cut it in a while, and his honey-yellow eyes seemed to pierce right through you, despite their sweet colour. To match his unkempt hair, he had stubble lining the bottom of his face. He wasn't very talkative.

"The name's Elijah. Please don't call me Eli. I'm the Ultimate Beekeeper."

After saying this, he pulled on a pair of headphones. I didn't even get to introduce myself before I was thrust into another conversation.

"Hey there. I'm Amelie Jones, Ultimate Dolphin Trainer, just thought I ought to tell you, everyone needs to go to the room we started in."

And so, after getting Elijah to come with us, we walked towards the hall. The game was about to begin...


	4. A... Killing Game?

Everyone rushed into the room. Fretful murmurs of 'What's going on?' and in the case of poor, confused Jackal, 'I can't feel my leg!' filled the room. In just a moment, we would find out our reason for being here, and it was worse than anyone could ever imagine. Tama looked preoccupied trying to calm down Jet, who, as a child usually would, was bawling at the top of his lungs.

We waited.

Nothing happened.

Everyone was about to leave, and...

**Click.**

The lights went out.

_"Sorry to have kept you all waiting!"_ A blurry figure on a TV screen cackled.

_"Not like you had anywhere important to go anyway, eh?"_ The silence of the room erupted into shouting and screaming.

_"Now, now, settle down, children... you have a great reason for being here!"_

**"Oi, I brought you co-"**

_"NOT NOW, HOCHI! I'M MONOLOGUING! Anyway, as I was saying, you have a great reason for being here! Welcome... to your very own killing game."_

Jet began to cry again, along with Lilian. Aiden and Oscar both went white as a sheet, and everyone else was stunned into silence.

_"Ain't that great? Whoo!"_

_"For those of you stupid enough to not know what's going on right now, you're trapped here, and the only way to get out is to kill another one of the Ultimates here and get away with it after a trial. You also get these handy things called motives, which make you more likely to kill! Oooh, the excitement's getting to me! I want to give you the motive right here and now!"_

Everyone froze as a threatening, strong voice filled the room. "Then do it, coward."

We turned to see Elijah, smiling with a wild look in his eyes at the screen.

"Do it, and watch as nothing happens. Do it, and watch as NOBODY CARES."

Jet mumbled something under his breath. He most likely despises Elijah.

_"Ohoh, someone's confident. I like that. Everyone, please look at your dominant wrist now."_

As we did, it seemed they began to glow. 

My wrist itself was glowing, full-on glowing! The glow slowly faded, until I could read what was on the screen. A few buttons.

'Relationships, Motives, ???, Notes, Evidence.'

I couldn't seem to tap on Evidence, nor ???. I guess that makes sense. Relationships just told me how close I was with the others, which I found kind of creepy. Of course, Tama was at the top of the list. I decided to go to Motives, and that's when I realised.

Maybe Elijah...

Was wrong.


	5. Motivational Killing

**Motive: If nobody kills within the course of three days, one random person will be selected to die. This cycle will continue until there is a kill.**

**-**

Nobody, not even Elijah, said anything. This... isn't fair. Sure, the odds of you being selected are low, but there's always that chance, and the more people abstain from killing, the higher that chance gets, until there are only two people left! Either way only one person will remain, because nobody's going to kill, right? Right? With the glum setting for the day, we all trudged off. I, for one, went to the library, because I thought its warm tones and fake, yet somewhat ambient, fire would distract me.

Two people were in the room. One was Tama, hunting around the room like a kid looking for a chocolate bar. The other was Orion, who was calmly reading a book, pushing his glasses up every so often. Looks like they don't fit him. Seeing Tama was busy, and I know him well already, I decided to speak to Orion.

"Allo!" He said, in a cheery French accent.

"Hey Orion. What'cha reading?"

"Nothing I haven't read before. I could tell you about it if you want?" Somehow, his voice had gone from one extreme to the other, and he was now speaking with a British accent.

"Sure, I'd love to hear!"

Orion spent his time telling me about the different constellations in the sky, and about how he mapped them. It was really interesting!

Orion and I grew a bit closer today.

After speaking to the bubbly, fast-speaking Orion, I felt worn out. You ever get that? Where you feel drained after talking to certain people?

...

Who am I even speaking to right now?

God, this place must be making me go mad. I feel like a protagonist in one of Orion's adventure games. Let's just hope I don't get replaced by a boy with a dumb hat, eh? Anyway, moving on. I decided to go investigate the places around us some more, and quickly found what I had been looking for. Dorm rooms! We had one each, and they were easily identifiable, as each one had a little picture describing our talent, as well as our name being below it. I stepped into the one marked 'Callista.' Jeez, couldn't they at least have put Callie? My name's weird.

The room itself wasn't too bad. Nor was the bed. Hunting through the wardrobe, I realised they'd stolen all of my clothes and brought them here. There better be a laundry room, because I have way too little clothes.

What am I saying? We won't be here long.

Someone's gonna come get us, right? Maybe our fans will notice? Well, for me and Tama anyway.

"CALLIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Speak of the devil, eh?

"Callie, it's horrible, look what they did!"

Oh god. Someone snapped already? Who's dead? I can't do this.

"THEY WROTE MY FULL NAME ON MY DOOOOORM."

Are you _kidding._

That's it? They just wrote his full name? There's plenty of worse things to worry about right now, such as, I dunno, the fact we're all trapped in a killing game with absolutely no way of communicating with the outside world and no knowledge of whether we'll survive or not? And he's worrying because his name means Egg? With that, I ignored my insolent brother, sighed, slammed my door shut and flopped on the bed, promptly falling asleep.


	6. That's Gonna Sting

**Ding... ding-ding-ding!**

Huh? A bell?

I awoke with a start, unaware of what was going on. I quickly realised the screen in my room had turned on, and despite the slightly flickering display, was showing a dark room and the silhouette of a person.

**"Good morning students! From now on, 10pm will be the designated Night period. This is when the dining hall will close. The gym will remain open, however, no music will be allowed. These features will be opened again at 6am. Seeing as it is currently 2:30am, you might want to go back to sleep. Haha!"**

Oh, you've got to be kidding me. I'm never going to get back to sleep!

With a heavy sigh, I flopped back down onto the bed. Despite it previously feeling like an absolute god-send of comfort, it now felt like a concrete slab, just lumpier, and the pillows were completely flat. Just as I thought, I never got back to sleep, and I was ridiculously weary for the rest of the day to come.

**Ding... ding-ding-ding!**

**"It's now six o'clock! Get up, you urchins!"**

I already _am_ up.

I dragged myself to the kitchen to get some well-deserved breakfast, god knows I'd need it. It seemed some others had the same idea as well, as when I got there, I encountered Jet, Tsubasa, Elijah, Orion and Oscar all having pancakes. Kata and Ivy were there too, but they didn't seem to be eating.

"Uh, hey guys, mind if I join you?"

"Oh, allo Callie!" Orion waved.

"Mhm, hey Callista." Elijah waved feebly. "You're just in time for pancakes. We have plenty to go around, after all. Feel free to take as many as you like."

Despite his friendly words, his tone seemed dull. I did as he said, helping myself to some warm pancakes. Damn, those were some good-looking pancakes, and the taste atoned to that.

"..."

"Elijah?"

"What?"

"What's your talent?"

"I'm the Ultimate Beekeeper. Coulda swore I told you already."

"You most likely did, I'm sorry, I'm really forgetful sometimes. So, Elijah, what happened yesterday? You had this sudden burst of emotion, nobody expected it!"

"Yeah. I don't know. I just... felt angry that we were all put in here. We didn't choose this. It's just how it is now."

"Isn't that what it's like for your bees?"

He flinched, then mulled it over for a minute, before taking a swig of (what I hoped was) apple juice and continuing.

"I suppose so, Callista. However, my bees are being taken care of. They aren't trapped in this infernal hellhole, and considering I'm the Ultimate Beekeeper, mine are in very good care, I assure you."

Couldn't argue with that. We continued talking about bees together, and I talked about some indie games I enjoyed too, one of which had bees as a recent addition.

Elijah and I grew a little closer today.

I decided to go back to my room and sleep for a little while, after the events of the night. When I awoke again, it was about 1pm. 

There was a soft knock at my door. At first, I was hesitant to open it, considering our circumstances, but hadn't we all promised that we wouldn't kill? We'll all go down together, and people will eventually learn of what happened to us. With that strong-willed thought in my head, enhanced by Elijah's confident spurt from the announcement, I opened the door. There, stood before me, was Orion, crying like a little kid.

"Ori! Can I call you that? Ah, not important right now. What's wrong?"

"Y-You can call me that..." He squeaked. "Callie, I miss home."

"What's brought this on? You're always so cheerful..."

"We've only known each other a few days, how would you know?"

He was right. For some inexplicable reason, it felt like I'd known Orion for years. I left him to continue what he was saying, motioning for him to come sit down with me.

"My _maman_ was going to t-take me to this big field full of flowers today. We were going to have a picnic with our favourite p-pastries. I miss her."

"Oh? Was there any reason why today of all days?"

Orion nodded sadly. "Today is _mon anniversaire."_

"It's your birthday? Oh, happy birthday! I know what we should do. I'll get the others, and we'll all make cake and be happy, because you deserve it! And soon, we'll be out of here, and you can go home and have a belated birthday picnic with your lovely mum. I bet she's a great person, Ori. Maybe I could come see you and her in France someday, yeah?"

"O-Oh! Thank you, Callie!" He pulled off his glasses and gave me a huge hug, tears still streaming down his face. "I'll gather the others, then we'll make a cake! Just as you said!" He waved, going to find the others.

...

Orion and I... grew a bit closer today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading this so far. I know I don't get many people that read it, but that's okay, I'm just enjoying making it!
> 
> We need to give a big happy birthday to our little French spaceboy, Orion.  
> His birthday is the 30th of Jan.
> 
> If you'd like to see free time for certain characters, I believe you can comment on the work, or feel free to contact me via Discord! My account is Porridge#3555 :)
> 
> My awesome friends picked the free-times featured today, so hi, if you guys are reading this.


	7. Bug Spray

Everyone gathered together in the kitchen, and after confirming nobody had any allergies we needed to worry about, we set about making the cake. Nobody could find any candles, but it was okay, we still sang happy birthday to Ori.

“Happy birthday to youuuuuuu!”

We clapped and cheered as he cut the cake, and there was enough for everyone to have two slices. That was a cause for celebration as well!

Eventually, everyone went their separate ways. I was heading back to my room when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

“Callie?” It was Orion.

“I just wanted to say thank you for cheering me up and making this one of my best birthdays yet, minus our little predicament.”

“It was honestly no problem.”

“Well, you still deserve to be thanked. Me and Joey are going to have some tea, so I will see you later. Goodbye, Callie!”

We shook hands, and I left, going back to my room. As soon as I hit the pillow, my wave of energy crashed, and I was hit with a lorry-ful of exhaustion. That’s the last thing I remember from that day, as I fell asleep.

I stretched until all of my joints clicked, and slipped out of bed, opening my wardrobe. I chose a yellow jumper, jeans and some fluffy boots. Looking good, Callie! Speaking of looking good, today I felt like going to find the effortlessly gorgeous Kata. Sure enough, I did. She was in the kitchen, routing through the drawers.

“Kata? What are you... doing?”

“Ah, Miss Kasai. I’m looking for a lock, as a sword that can easily be unsheathed is a bad idea in a game such as this, anyone could get their hands on it.” She pointed to the sword on her back.

“Oh, I see. Well, if you’re sure, Kata, but it’s your sword, so your choice.”

She nodded.

“So, tell me about how you became a knight!

“Well, it’s a long story. I’d always been an unofficial knight of sorts, guarding my princess with my life. Then Hope’s Peak picked up on my talent... and sent 1000 people to try kill my princess!”

I gasped. “Why would they do that?”

“I was told after that the people would cease if necessary. Hope’s Peak just wanted to see if I was as good as their talent scout had thought, and sure enough, I was.”

We talked for a while about what it meant to be a knight, and I explained my talent to Kata. It seemed we talked for hours!

Me and Kata grew a lot closer today.

“Miss Callista, allow me to escort you to your room. I have a duty I wish to fulfil on the way.”

“What’s that?”

“I am going to find Miss Jones.”

“Amelie, huh? Why do you need to find her?”

“Miss Jones was having a bit of an issue yesterday, I wish to check on her.”

For a second, I could have sworn I saw Kata blush, but it must have been the light. We set off to go find Amelie, but just as we did, we encountered something worse than anything we could imagine. The lights blacked out. We heard two male screams, followed by Lilian shouting ‘I’ve gone deaf!’ There was a clatter, like metal hitting the ground, a whacking noise, and then the lights began flickering. They eventually faded to full brightness again, leaving everyone in a state of panic. Especially Amelie. She was wide-eyed and shaking, and seemed unable to get anything across to us.

“Miss Callista, Am-Miss Jones is having a panic attack. Would you mind going to check what’s wrong?”

I nodded, running as fast as I could to the source of the noise.

As I opened the door to the library... I saw something I never wanted to see again. I felt sick, and dropped to my knees. There before me was a body.

The body of Aiden Birder.


End file.
